


A Ren Fest Date

by EndlessD



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Rapunzel loves her knight, Ren fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: A cassunzel drabble at the Ren Fest
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	A Ren Fest Date

“Well, uh, you look good, Raps,” Cass said, her eyes roaming over Rapunzel.

Rapunzel smiled, far too pleased with herself. She’d made both their costumes and they both looked good. Cass, well, she looked damn good. The way the material hugged her curves, and the fake sword on her hip. Cass was as dashing as they came. “Trust me, you look amazing.”

They met Eugene and Lance at the faire’s entrance. The former grinned and waved with a, “Hey, Blondie!”

Rapunzel looped her arm under her girlfriend’s as they made their way over.

Cass arched a brow. “Fitzberbert,” she said with a tiny nod.

Eugene stared her done. “Cass-AHN-dra.”

They did that every time. Rapunzel caught Lance rolling his eyes. “Well,” he said, “at least half our group got a date.”

“Easy when that half is dating each other,” Eugene said with a laugh. “And I’ll have you know I _almost_ had a date for this.”

Lance cupped a hand around the side of his mouth. “No he didn’t.” Eugene playfully elbowed his side. “Fine, fine, he did. She had a family thing. She’s way sweeter than Stalyan.”

Cass’ eyes softened. “Anyone’s sweeter than Stalyan.”

That summed up Cass and Eugene’s friendship: fake rivalry (maybe mixed with a bit of real) but not-so-secretly got along. Granted, not everyone Rapunzel dated had been comfortable with her being close friends with her first boyfriend, but Cass accepted it. She just had to make a big deal of it every time.

Rapunzel knew the best way to fluster her. Oh, Cass loved to act all tough, but well… Rapunzel placed a kiss on her cheek. “Where to first, my knight.” She grinned as Cass’ cheeks flushed.

“Oh.” She cleared her throat. “How about some games. I’ve been practicing my ax throwing.”

Rapunzel leaned in closer, Cass’ arm brushing against her chest. “Going to win me a prize?” Watching was all the prize she needed.

Needless to say, Cass nailed it. And yes, the prize was nothing special, but the glow on Cass’ face set her heart blazing.

What Rapunzel wouldn’t give to have their own ax or knife throwing setup. Maybe if they moved out of their apartment someday and into an actual house.

Cass grumbled, pretending to protest when Rapunzel dragged her to a play, but happily wrapped her arm around her waist. “Thanks for convincing me to come.”

“You came last year,” Rapunzel pointed out.

“Yeah, but, you know, we weren’t together then.” Cass pulled her closer, and Rapunzel rested her head on her shoulder. "I saw you looking at this." With her free hand, she passed a small bag over. Inside was the blown-glass sundrop necklace they'd watched made. 

"When did you--"

Cass smiled. "When you were in the bathroom. I had Eugene bribe him to hold it for me."

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She'd seen the way Cass had been eying the dagger at Xavier's stand, and if all went well, Eugene would have it in their car by the time the play ended. Whatever it was even about. She'd...kind of lost track.

Cass added, “I signed us up for the wine tasting, by the way.”

“Ooh.” Best girlfriend ever!


End file.
